Sisters
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Shinn and Kira talk about their sisters.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed**

**-**

**-**

**Sisters  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_**

**-**

"I see you looking at that a lot, you know."

Shinn Asuka jumped at the sound of the voice belonging to a man he was beginning to know better. He looked up from the pink contraption being held in his hands and sat up straight, putting his feet back to the floor from their spot on the porch swing; he had been lying down on it. The sixteen-year-old was currently at the orphanage managed by Lacus Clyne. He shut the cell phone that once belong to his sister and put in his pocket. A scowl formed on his face, Shinn's very own defense mechanism. He narrowed his ruby orbs at the brown haired man leaning on against the newly built wooden railings of the deck.

"Though I'm pretty sure it's not yours…"

"It's not," Shinn confirmed tonelessly. His hands were in his pockets, and the one holding his sister's cell phone grew a harder grip. "It was my sister's."

Kira Yamato looked at him curiously. He walked down the wooden porch and sat on the free side of the swing. "Was?"

Shinn nodded effortlessly. "Yeah, it _was_ my sister's." He took it out and delicately rubbed the pink device with his thumb as he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"I see," Kira responded simply. He looked ahead and watched as the sun set over the ocean. From his spot on one of Orb's coasts, the skies looked beautiful, blending in with the ocean as the sun lowered and things got darker. "So, now that the war is over, do you plan on staying here in Orb?"

The sixteen-year-old shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not…" Shinn snorted bitterly. "I can't stand being in Orb half the time and I especially can't stand that Attha."

"Oh?" Kira said more so to himself.

He knew Shinn disliked his twin to an extent but to hate the country just because she represented it was childish. Sure, if you put the boy's life into perspective, you could understand him, but sometimes Shinn was a bit too dramatic. Thinking about the reason why Shinn hated Orb—his parents and sister dying there—caused Kira to think about his own sister. He smiled slightly, happy that at least she was alive. He grew curious.

"What was your sister like, Shinn?"

Red eyes blinked and Shinn sat up straight to look at Kira oddly. "Excuse me?"

"What was your sister like?" he repeated.

"I…" Shinn sighed and leaned back against the swing. "She and I were two years apart; she was twelve when she died. She was really talkative and lively… She loved to run around and play sports. And she could never stop shopping so I'd always be forced to go with her." A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the happier days of his life. The times when things were easy and the people he loved were still alive. "She was very manipulative, but in a good way." He corrected himself, "Or well, a funny way. When she was six, I don't remember how, but she got me to play 'tea party' with her and actually wear a dress…"

Kira chuckled. "That must've been fun to grow up with your sister." He sighed and slouched down a bit. "I met mine when I was sixteen."

"Huh?" Shinn gave Kira a look of curiosity. He smirked as he mocked him, "What, were you some kind of long lost twins separated by an unforeseen event but reunited by another unforeseen event, and then some?"

He laughed again. "Well in a way, I guess you're right. She's my twin. Our biological parents died when we were infants so we were adopted by our families, but separately. We met each other when we were sixteen, at the fall of Heliopolis."

"Oh wow…" he said in comment. Shinn scratched his head awkwardly. "I was just kidding…"

"After Heliopolis, we met again in the desert, and then back here."

"What's _your_ sister like?" Shinn asked in a small voice.

"My sister…" Kira drawled off to himself. "She's really honest." Kira chuckled. "She's honestly not afraid to say what she thinks and will tell someone what she thinks of them. She always strives to get far in life and do what is right. She's actually pretty wise and is a great speaker." His lavender eyes met Shinn's. "She's manipulative as well. I'm sure she'll make a great politician—"

"No," Shinn interrupted briskly. "Don't let her be a politician. We don't need more people like Attha in the world."

Kira ignored the boy's comment. "She dated one of my friends one time…"

Shinn groaned as the subject of sisters and their boyfriends came up. "My sister had a 'boyfriend' one time. They didn't actually 'date', I mean she was only eleven when it happened, it was just of those situations where she likes him and he likes her."

"Were you overprotective of her?"

The ebony haired boy snorted. "Weren't you overprotective of your sister when she went out with…?"

"Athrun," Kira supplied.

His ruby eyes widened slightly. "Wow your sister must be something special. That guy has a freaking harem on him." Shinn laughed to himself. "When Luna had a crush on him and kept clinging to the guy, I was jealous out of my mind." His laughter died a down a bit. "So your sister was one of the Zala Girls…"

"I'm sorry, what? A _Zala Girl_?"

Shinn nodded. "Yep, I came up with it. You know how James Bond has his Bond Girls, well Athrun Zala's got the—"

"Zala Girls, yeah, I get it." Kira joined in on the laughter. "But yeah, you're right; when they first started dating I was pretty protective of her…" He shrugged as his cheeks tinted pink, growing somewhat embarrassed by his distrust towards Athrun when he was with his sister. "I wouldn't let them go on dates alone. I always made sure to tag along with Lacus." Kira snorted. "And he temporarily living with her a couple years back didn't help the matter either."

"Well I wasn't as bad," Shinn defended weakly. "I _did_ bully my sister's 'boyfriend' a lot during recess. When we played sports, I would try to hit him a lot."

The brunette put a hand on Shinn's shoulder and grinned at him. "Your sister sounds like a great person; really sweet and kind." He cringed, thinking about his own. "Unlike mine… Mine has an attitude problem, is way too reckless and can be too stubborn."

Shinn laughed. "No, I don't think so." He went over the things that Kira had said about his twin. "Your sister seems ambitious, smart, adventurous, persistent," He smirked, "and she's probably _really_ hot if she went out with Athrun."

"What's your sister's name?" Kira asked.

"Mayu Asuka," Shinn replied.

He looked back down at the cell phone in his hands and opened it up. The wallpaper was a photo of the dark haired girl in her school uniform, hugging her brother—who looks somewhat confused—tightly while grinning at whoever was taking the picture. He tilted his head in Kira's direction as he spoke.

"What's yours?"

"Cagalli Yula Attha."

**-**

**-**


End file.
